The subject technology generally relates touch screens and, in particular, relates to masking an outer perimeter of a touch screen.
A touch screen of a computing device may include a glass faceplate with a conductor arranged on an inner surface of the glass faceplate forming touch sensors to detect contact on an outer surface of the glass faceplate by a finger or a stylus. A mask of black paint or ink is typically applied around the outer perimeter on the inner surface of the glass faceplate to hide traces that connect the touch sensors to control circuitry and block the light leakage or prevent light from leaking from backlit touch screen displays. The black paint or ink must be relatively thick to block the light leakage and mask the traces. However, the transition between the thick black paint or ink and the inner surface of the glass faceplate may cause problems when applying the conductor on the inner surface of the glass faceplate to form the touch sensors. For example, a large transition may cause a break in the conductor before reaching traces formed on the applied black paint or ink.